


Out

by A_Modern_Girl



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Modern_Girl/pseuds/A_Modern_Girl
Summary: After the events in Future's End, the Doctor is getting used to his mobile emitter.
Kudos: 13
Collections: Voyager Writing Game Prompts





	Out

The meeting starts in twenty minutes. How long does it take to walk to the briefing room? Maybe I should leave now.

No, that’s ridiculous. I’ll be sitting there like an imbecile, waiting.

A seat at the table, at last! No screen!

What will the chairs be like? I bet they're nicer than the one in my office.

What if I get lost? Should I request a site-to-site transport? What if it scrambles the emitter?

Steady now.

The doors whoosh open. It’s not the Grand Canyon or Olympus Mons, but it is the great unknown and I am boldly going.


End file.
